Our mending
by Miorita
Summary: After the war had ended, every shinobi had allowed himself some time for a well deserved mending. But some have failed in their attempt. Will they be strong enough to finally get over all the suffering and heal or will they need a little help?
1. Chapter 1

_-This is the last time, Sasuke..._

_-No, Itachi, please!_

_ Itachi smiled sadly an let go of Sasuke. Slowly, he was fading into the darkness , he was dying all over again and there was nothing the younger Uchiha could do._

_-Please, pleaded Sasuke._

_ Tears started to run down his dirty cheeks._

_-Itachi nii-san, please...You don't have to go!_

_ Itachi 's form was fading faster and faster._

_-Whatever you do, Sasuke...I will always love you! Said the older Uchiha truthfully, then dissapeared into the thin air. _

_ Sasuke stood there, shocked...slowly and clumsly he came back to his sense and realised the loss he had suffered...yet again._

_-Itachi? He tried._

_ No answer._

_-Itachi?! He tried louder. ITACHI!_

_ His brother could not be gone...not again! No, they deserved a proper reunion and a better life and parents...they didn't deserve this suffering. Tears were running free on his tired face. He was alone again, there was no one near him. He was alone...alone...he had lost his brother again... He was shaking violently now. He was cold, but he felt like he had a fever at the same time. He was going to faint for sure._

_ With the last bits of energy he had, he tried again._

_-Itachi?_

_ No one answered. Sasuke closed his eyes and gave up to the darkness. He was alone._

-Sasuke!Oi, Sasuke-teme, wake up! Its just a nightmare!he heard a distant voice. It seemed somewhat familiar.

-Sasuke! I will slap you if you don't stop shaking! That's what granny Tsunade used to do to patients when they were agitated and it always worked! The voice warned with a hint of laughter in it.

-Oi, teme! Sasuke!

A moment later, Sasuke felt the aching burn of a well directed slap. He opened his eyes instantly and gazed at the blond in front of knew he remembered those features from somewhere. Blue eyes, blonde hair, whiskers , orange Pjs and an idiotic grin. His eyes went wide when he came to recognize the person in front of him.

A second slap was heard, but this time it was the blond who was suffering from an aching cheek.

-What was that for, teme?

-Never slap me in my sleep, Naruto baka! Shouted Sasuke.

-You were having nightmares, explained he blond while rubbing the sore skin on his face.

-Everybody had nightmares, you know. You could have let me sleep through it...said Sasuke, angry.

Naruto shot him a dirty look.

-You were saying your brother's name, Sasuke...over and over again...and you were screaming like a maniac...I really think it was very considerate of me to wake you up, said Naruto, now much calmer.

The Uchiha watched his best friend closely...and could not avoid feeling somewhat grateful. After all, these days, Naruto was one of the very limited amount of friends he had.

He faced the blond and replied.

-Thank you, Naruto! Now, we should get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow.

Naruto nodded and got back to his bed. In seconds, Sasuke could hear his loud snoring.

The young Uchiha laid down as well, but did not go to sleep and decided to meditate on the latest events. This was getting out of hand, it was the 5th night in a row he was dreaming about his brother. He knew Itachi's death had been a huge loss, but actng like this even after a year since the end of the war was ridiculous.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. Soon, sleep claimed him as well.

**-Next day-**

-Sasuke!Wake up, teme! It's time! shouted a very excited Naruto.

The brunet groaned tiredly and covered his face with the blanket...but , in an instant, it flew away. Sasuke cracked an eye open only to be met with the bright morning light. It was a beautiful autumn day, warm, sunny and cheerful. The Uchiha closed his eye, picturing a perfect day for him, rainy, cloudy and dead silent. Yes, that certainly seemed to be a better scenario...but there was nothing he could really do. Unless he learned a weather changing jutsu, that is. Sasuke smirked at the thought.

He could hear noise coming from his kitchen. Plates, forks, spoons, they were all being moved, banged by somebody who didn't seem too familiar with his kitchen. Sasuke counted up to 10, then got up from his cozy bed. He walked on the long corridor and reached the dining room, only to find Naruto ravaging his beloved kitchen.

-Baka, what are you doing? Shouted the Uchiha.

Naruto looked at him with bright, innocent eyes.

-Looking for ramen? He whispered.

Sasuke entered the room, caught Naruto by his left ear and dragged him to a little cupboard. He opened it, relieving a huge amount of instant ramen.

-I told you like a hundred times, Naruto! This is the ramen cupboard! This is where I keep the ramen that you eat! It shouldn't be that hard to remember, baka...

-Sasuke-teme!

-After all, Naruto, you're becoming hokage today...that is a very important task and certainly not fit for short term memory type of persons...

-But, Sasuke...

-You have to be careful, Naruto!You will have to take care of everybody from now on...of every mother, father and will be their leader, but also their protector. Are you sure you are ready for this? Kakashi won't mind keeping the seat warm for you for another year or so, added the Uchiha seriously.

Naruto was dead silent...which was incredibly odd. Sasuke watched him closely. Only a second ago, the blond had been extremely happy and bubbly, he had laughed and made noise as usual...now, he looked tired and, most of all...afraid. Of course, today was a great day for the young man, becoming the youngest hokage in history was a huge honor, but was he really ready to take on such a responsibility? This was Naruto, after all...he was childish, immature, irresponsible, loud and lacked diplomacy...these reasons alone would make him unfit for the task, only that this was not all that Naruto was. Sasuke smiled a bit at his friend, who was getting paler by the second. He put a hand on his shoulder and noticed that he was shaking a bit. He searched his eyes and saw how unhappy they were. Sighing, he spoke.

-Naruto, look me in the eye!

The blond made no move and gave no answer.

-Just do it, Naruto-baka. This is important, he insisted.

Slowly, Naruto made eye contact and waited for his best friend to speak.

-I can put up with you being clumsy and having a short memory...but I can't put up with your lack of faith, Naruto. You are perfect to be hokage! said Sasuke.

Unbelieving, the blond tried to look away, but the Uchiha acted quickly.

-Teme...I trust you with my life. When all hope was lost for me, you have been the only one there. You have brought me back to the light, Naruto. You have the strongest heart I have ever seen, the purest by far and I know that is why you will never betray Konoha! Your love for the village is too strong, too deep...is exactly who you are. It defines your every cell. That is why I trust you with my fate, Naruto and I am sure the villagers think the same way I do. You are the bravest among us, baka...we want you to be our leader.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, surprised by the long confession. Under his stare, the Uchiha was feeling uneasy.

-Stop that, okay?I am just stating my opinion. Stop staring like an idiot and get going. You need to eat and dress in...

Sasuke was stopped by a shorter figure hugging him.

Naruto embraced his best friend with all he had, grad to hear those words of appreciation coming from him, glad to have been acknowledged by Sasuke. He had been in desperate need of reassuring and the Uchiha had just done that for him.

-I will do my best, Sasuke. You know that, right?

-Yes, Naruto, I have no doubt whatsoever.

-And, do they know that?...The villagers, I mean...Do they?

The brunet shook his head, smiling a bit.

-Naruto, you are Konoha's hero...they have known it for a long time.

The blond smiled brightly and seemed to want to add something, when a strange noise interrupted their conversation. Naruto's stomach growled loudly, making him blush a bit.

-Get some breakfast, baka, or we'll be late!

-What's wrong with that? Kakashi-sensei will be late anyway...laughed Naruto.

-I don't think so! He can't wait to escape all those responsabilities! I really thing he'll be there early, replied Sasuke, smiling slightly.

He went back to his bathroom to prepare himself for the ceremony. They would be late for sure. Oh well, he'll blame it all on Naruto.

**-Later-**

-Where have you two been? You are 30 minutes late!For God's sake, Naruto, you're late for your own ceremony! Shouted Sakura, making everybody around them look at them curiously.

-Sakura-chan, please...I was nervous so I started eating...and I just could not stop! But I am here now! Oi, let's get this going! Said the blond, running to where Kakashi was reading one of his beloved novels.

His teammates watched him run off and couldn't help smiling sadly. Sakura turned her head to look at Sasuke. Oh, how much time had she lost dreaming about them being an item...how many days had she cried for him only to realize, eventually, that her heart belonged somewhere else...somewhere else completely.

-How much more are you and Naruto going to keep up with all this pretence? Asked Sasuke calmly.

She raised one thin eyebrow, but wasn't surprised at his question. After all, Sasuke knew them both better than anyone.

-For as long as it is necessary. There's no time now for us to go public, especially with him becoming a hokage.

-Sakura...

Him saying her name was still one of her little weaknesses. He made it sound so beautiful and special.

-Sakura,...there is always time for love...you must always find a way to let love in more and more in your life.

The pink haired girl was a bit taken aback by his statement, but made no move to disagree.

-I love him, Sasuke...and he loves me...that is enough. I don't need the world to know...I don't want them to know. We are better like this...after all, he's everybody's now, he will have so little time to be mine and mine alone.

Sasuke watched her silently, then nodded.

-I'll go get something to drink. Do you want anything, Sakura?

She shook her head slowly. He turned to leave, when a small hand caught his.

-What about your heart, Sasuke? When are you going to really mend it? asked his friend.

He gave no answer for seconds, then decided to pretend he hadn't heard the question at all. He moved away from Sakura, who was watching him sadly.

He thought of nothing more and just poured himself the first drink he could put his hands on. It burned his throat, but cheered up his senses. He was in no mood for love discussions...not now and not ever.

-Um, could y..you pass me the orange j..juice, pplease? asked a timid voice.

Deep in his thought, Sasuke hadn't heard a word.

-S...Sasuke-kun, are you okay? Asked the voice again and a tiny hand touched the Uchiha's shoulder.

Sasuke turned around and was faced with a person he had not seen in a long time.

-Hinata Hyuga?


	2. Chapter 2

Our mending

Chapter 2

She lifted herself up from her comfortable bed and entered her small kitchen. She decided to make a cup of tea to calm herself. While the water was boiling, Hinata set at the table and thought about last's night party. It had been quite successful and entertaining. Naruto had been the star of it all, of course, but he desired it. He was the hero of the leaf after all and he would make a great Hokage.

But there had been 2 things that had unsettled her last night. First, she couldn't help noticing how the other villagers were simply... happy. They seemed... healed. As if no war had ever happened, as if no pain had ruled the world no more than a year ago. She sighted slowly. Maybe they were actually the same ones. After all, a lot of time had passed and it was time to let go... oh, if only she could let go and not dream again and again about herself holding Neji while he took his last breath and while all of their friends had their backs turned on them. An image from her latest dream sunk into her mind and she quickly shook it off too tired and afraid to face it again. She prepared herself some cinnamon tea and looked out the window. The village was silent, peaceful... so much different than how it used to be just months ago. There was this sense of security that ruled all over the place, a feeling that Hinata hadn't felt since she was a child. She looked at the village some more, enjoying the welcoming view, until her eyes fell on the Uchiha Compound. Oh, that was the second thing that unsettled her.

Last night she had seen someone she hadn't seen since the war, since she had barely fought Madara Uchiha at Naruto's side. Sasuke Uchiha was also a war hero, even though there were many whoi couldn't get over his betrayal and didn't aknoledge him. Still he remained Naruto's best friend so no one could touch him. No that many would try. Hinata smiled a bit. After all, he was a legendary Uchiha and his power was known in all the 5 Countries and even beyond. He was feared... he was admired... but... he was still a child.

Last night Hinata had asked for some orange juice since she couldn't reach it and he was standing right next to the bottle, but he hasn't heard her first plea. He had quickly drowned half a glass of whisky and had remained thoughtful, unfocused on everything around him. She had tried again and this time, after touching his shoulder, he reacted. Now Hinata had expected to be shaken a bit by this meeting, but she had been far from shaken. Thinking now it was over she had been shocked to see that Sasuke Uchiha had not changed. Of course, now he possessed the body of a man and he was even more handsome than she remembered, but his eyes... his eyes were the same. They were still lovely, sorrowfull, scared... he had the same eyes he had when thery were children. Hinata had been pretty shocked by the discovery, but she must have hid it well because he, being a gentleman, had started to ask her about her health, her family, her future plans... everything that small talk include.

And that is why Hinata was feeling a bit unsettled... and curious. It was odd of her to feel that may, but she couldn't let go of the feeling that Sasuke was just like her now... drowning in a sea of happy people, drowning in his own angst.

But those were only her own suppositions, of course. He hadn't opened up to her or anything... he never would. Actually, that might have been the longest conversation they ever had since like forever. No... it had been their only conversation ever. They had never actually interacted aside from the formal meetings and parties, which they had to attend with their entire clan. They were practically... strangers, yet Hinata felt that she knew him... in some ways... he was just like her... just broken.

- Hinata-sama, is there something wrong going on? asked a male voice.

Hinata's hands clenched on the tea cup. They were spying on her again. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?

-no, Lin, everything is fine... P...please, you can go h...home now... she said silently.

A man appeared next to her, wearing the traditional Hyuuga clothing and looking at the girl with his silver eyes.

-I cannot do that, Hinata-sama... Your father's orders...

-No! Said Hinata loudly, then she covered her mouth with a trembling hand. She had never raised her voice at her cousin, but she was losing a lot of her oh-so-infinite patience.

The man looked at her, surprised, but didi not comment upon her actions. Hinata composed herself and continued.

-Lin, you have children and a pregnant wife. Go home, p...please. i don't need protection...

-But your father...

-I don't care about my father's orders or wishes, Lin...

-Hinata-sama, you must reconsider! You must return to the family! You are the eldest daughter and the direct heir of the clan... your actions are saddening everybody. You have to marry...

-NO!

This time, she didn't stammer.

-Lin, tell my father that my decision was final. I no longer am a Hyuuga, I refuse to take on any legacy he wants to pass to me, my sister can enherit all. Now, go home and leave me alone... p...please, Lin... she said weakly.

She didn't have the strength to pour all her problems on a man whom she loved dearly... whom she respected.

-Hinata-sama, you must listen to...

-LEAVE!

He made no move.

-Byakugan! Shouted Hinata and positioned herself in a fighting stance.

-Hinata-sama, said Lin worriedly, I cannot fight you...

-Then leave!

-But...

-Lin, I will close my eyes... when I open them, you will be gone. If not, we will fight, she said quietly and closed her eyelids.

1, 2, 3...

She heard a short movement. Lin was gone. She breathed heavily and seated herself. One single tear fell from her eyes. One... was enough. She had already shed too many for her family.

She took a small gulp of her once hot tea... but now, the sweet taste seemed sour. She got up and poured the remaining liquid into the sink. Then she walked to her little bed. She wanted to sleep... and have good dreams, in while everybody she loved was alive and in which none of her parents made her marry some stranger just for political advantages. Or... maybe, she needed a dreamless night in which she could just rest her tired body and mind.

She sunk into the silky sheets and sighted deeply. Why couldn't everything just be... right? She sighted again, but this time, closed her eyes. Sleep took her in seconds and she finally got the dreamless night she had desired... and the rest she needed.

...

A loud bang woke her up instantly. Hinata got up from her bed and took a firm hold of the kunai she always kept under her pillow... but it was too late because a huge fur ball was already all over her, licking her madly. Hinata laughed happily and started to rub the soft fur of no other than Akamaru.

-you could have given me a warning, Kiba-kun, said the girl while playing with the white dog.

-I know, I know! Said a voice from the kitchen.

-please Kiba-kun, don't eat all my cookies! She pleaded jokingly.

Seconds later, Kiba appeared in the doorway, holding an empty plate and looking very guilty.

-Oh... I am sorry, Hinata... I always forget to stop...

Hinata laughed lightly and got up from the floor. She welcomed he rfriend with a warm hug.

-How was your mission, Kiba-kun? She asked while making her room look a little more respectable.

-Well, I had some trouble finding those damn thieves. For a B rancked mission, it was pretty exhausting, you know? He was hiding in a tea house and you know how I don't really like tea... Anyway, it's over now... he sighted and grinned.

-I'm glad! But you must be tired, what are you doing here so early?

-Well, i was giving my report to Naruto when Sakura entered the office and she asked me to tell you that you must start your shift early today because she will be gone on a mission today and can't attend to all the patients.

Hinata sighted. She just hoped she would be just sleeping this morning.

-Thank you, Kiba-kun. I will get ready... she said sadly.

Kiba smiled and hugged her tightly.

-that would be really great! Please do!

Kiba grinned and then got out the house, followed by an enthusiastic Akamaru.

The young Hyuuga dressed quickly, fixed her hair and ran to the hospital, not wanting to be late. Sakura was there waiting for her and next to her stood no other than Naruto Uzumaki, the Leaf's Hokage. For a stranger's eye they looked professional or at least friendly towards each other, but Hinata knew better than that. For she could see the sneaky glances and the loving looks they shared. She was truly happy for them, they seemed to be perfect for each other and Hinata could bear no grunge against Sakura, even tough Naruto was her childhood crush.

-Hinata, you came earlier than I expected! Said Sakura smiling.

-Sorry,... but I...I don't want to make a bad impression, especially i my first month, explained the brunette shyly.

-Oi, Hinata, do you like my new cloath? It's just like my dad's you see? Only that the flames aren't red, but orange and...

-Naruto...mmm, I mean, Hokage, please stop asking everybody about your coat! Said Sakura irritated.

-But, Sakura-chan...

-Chief-Medic Sakura Haruno!

-Yeah, yeah, that! Continued Naruto. I need to make sure the coat looks good. You know how much I wanted it to look like my dad's...

-Yes, I know... uh... really Na-Hokage-sama, it's very similar aside from the colours.

Naruto\s face brightened up instantly and he embraced Sakura thightly. They stood like that for moments and Hinata heard something she knew she wasn't supposed to hear:

-Be safe... please come back, Sakura-chan!

She blushed a bit and felt embarrassed to witness their moment so she herried to the urse's desk, ready to start a new day.

...

-Does your hand hurt anymore?

The child looked up and met Hinata's silvery stare, then shook his little head saying no.

-He hadn't complained of any pain in the last week, said his mother happily.

Hinata smiled and nodded lightly.

-Still, I would like you to take the pills I prescribed to you for another week.

The child made a huge grimace.

-I know they taste rather bad, but they will make you feel so much better, okay? She said sweetly and ruffed his messy blond hair. One second, I'll write you a new prescription and...

The door opened with a loud noise. Hinata turned around, startled, only to find herself face to face with her father. She just stood there, unable to move or say anything, until the older man spoke:

-Yo'll excuse the doctor, I need to have an important discussion with her, said Hiashi Hyuuga.

The woman nodded rapidly and hurried the little boy out of the room, with him staring open mouthed at the Hyuuga elder. Hinata understood him, her father was quite something to look at: tall, well built, elegant and quite handsome but he wore the signs of aging. Little wrinckles were engraved on his pale skin and his eyes weren't as bright and clear as they used to be years ago.

Why was he here? Was this about Lin or was he here for another reason? Inside her heart, Hinata was scared, but she decided to hide it. Since that night, she had decided to never show any weakness to her family, especially to her father.

-May I help you? She asked professionally.

Hiashi raised a long eyebrow.

-Yes, of course you can help me, Hinata. I will be quite direct. Stop acting like a child! Come back home and take care of your responsabilities like the adult you claim to be!

-Father! Said Hinata sharply. Father, can't you see that this is what I'm doing? I have a job, I pay my own taxes, I have my friends, I go to missions... like a true adult should do, father!

Hiashi looked at her, clearly displeased by her resistance.

-When have you become such a rebel, Hinata? He asked.

The girl looked her father in the eye. His stare didn't scare her like it used to do. His hard words didn't make her obey anymore. When had she lost her servility? When has she finally decided to speak up for herself? Maybe it had been when neji's death had been treated like a simple diplomatic matter? Or when his memory hasn't been treasured, like it should have been? Or maybe it had been when her father had started to arrange meetings with important men and had then announced her he will choose a husband for her from among them.

She didn't know when she had lost her innocence... but it was lost forever, for sure. L,ike her respect for her father.

-Leave father! Hanabi is more than happy to comply with all your requirements, I Am sure. Go and be happy... she said tiredly. And stop spying on me. I am out of the family and that is final alright?

Hiashi stood silent and watched his daughter... a Hinata who seemed determined to fight for her own beliefs and freedom... so different from the old Hinata.

-Daughter,... he started.

-Don't say another word, she pleaded.

-You will come with...

-NO! I WILL NOT! I will stay here and | will not do whatever you want me to do.

-Hinata...

-Leave me alone, father. I was always a disappointment. Rejoice now, you are free from your shame!

-That is not true, argued Hiashi, who found it hard to break the walls Hinata had raised between them.

-I don't want to hear this anymore...go! she said gravely.

Hiashi opened his mouthb to continue, but a knock intrerrupted them. A man entered slowly.

-Exacuse me, doctor, but...

He stopped abruptly. Hiashicomposed himself quickly and saluted.

-Uchiha-sama.

-Hyuuga-sama, responded Sasuke, then he looked at the other person in the room.

Hinata Hyuuga stared at her father fiercly, her eyes slightly watered. Her cheecks were flushed a little and her fists were clenched. So... they were fighting.

-I can come back later, said Sasuke casually.

-NO! Said Hinata loudly, then composed herself as well. Hyuuga-sama was just leaving, she added and waited patiently.

The Hyuuga elder sighted loudly and turned to leave, but added:

-This talk isn't over, Hinata.

He closed the door, leaving his daughter and Sasuke alone in the axamination room. The young Uchiha watched the brunette rub her temples.

-No, really, if this a bad time I can always come back.

She didn't answer right away, but when she did, her voice was much calmer.

-It's fine, Uchiha-sama. How can I help you?

Sasuke showed her an empty little medicine bottle.

-I'm out of sleeping pills.

-You're out of sleeping pills? Asked Hinate surprised.

-Yes... well... he paused, trying to come up with a good answer. Sometimes I have trouble sleeping, he hesitated.

Hinata looked at him thoughtfully.

-Sakura made me a special prescription and everything I am not an addict, I assure you., he added.

-No, no... I was just... she stopped...n-never mind, Ill give you your pills.

She filled the bottle and gave it to him.

-Thank you, Hyuuga-sama.

-You're welcome, she smiled tiredly.

He turned to leave, but halfway to the door he looked at her again, she was gazing at the window, already lost in her own mind, in her own worries. He felt an unexpected urge to help her, to console her after what had seemed a huge fight with her father.

Shaking his head slowly, he spoke:

-Hyuuga-sama... would you like a cup of coffe? Don't get me wrong, but you look like you need the fresh air. And it's almost lunch break anyway.

Hinata stared at him, surprised, confused... Sasuke Uchiha was offering her a cup of coffe? Hm, she must really look like a mess... but why not? It was true, after all, she needed the fresh air.


End file.
